Confessions
by kalid1983
Summary: Quand Crowley se confie dans le fauteuil d'un psy...


**CONFESSIONS**

"Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un junkie. Ni aujourd'hui. Ni hier. C'est un mal bien trop humain et ça fait des siècles que je ne le suis plus. De toute façon, à l'époque, il n'y avait guère que des légendes pour vous faire planer. Je doute aussi que Mère aurait été d'accord… Si elle tenait à moi ? Disons plutôt qu'elle surveillait ses investissements. Keira Montgomery était loin d'être la mère de l'année. Mais une sorcière, oui. Père – paix à son âme – n'aura servi qu'à assouvir son désir d'enfant, surtout son désir de fille. Alors je vous laisse imaginer sa déception quand elle a vu ce que je portais entre les jambes. Bien sûr elle ne m'a pas tué. Oh, pas par amour ! Contrairement aux croyances, l'infanticide dans les années soixante (1660, j'entends) était plutôt mal vu. Et le pire pour une sorcière, c'est la publicité. Il faut croire qu'à toute chose malheur est bon. Elle me donna les prénoms de Fergus Roderick et le nom de mon père, MacLeod, c'est dire à quel point elle éprouvait de l'aversion à mon égard. Elle m'offrit le gîte et le couvert comme à un étranger. Je crois que quelque part elle se sentait souillée.

Alors elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour laver l'affront. Elle a fait ce que toute sorcière digne de ce nom aurait fait à sa place. Elle voulut m'offrir en sacrifice à son seigneur et maître, Baal. Etrange parfois comme démons et sorcières ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Evidemment, elle avait envisagé un sacrifice de sang, sinon de vendre mon âme pour asseoir sa puissance. Le Démon lui imposa ma présence. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris qu'elle cherchait à se débarrasser de moi… De vous à moi, les pactes n'ont jamais eu vocation à rendre service à leurs signataires (ou sinon sous certaines conditions, en tout petits caractères). Après cette funeste journée, je ne revis le visage de ma mère qu'en de rares occasions. Elle fuyait sans cesse mon regard. J'étais la preuve vivante de son échec. Elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais manger en ma présence. Elle avait même délégué ma toilette à une domestique. Et si parfois je sentais son regard sur ma nuque alors que j'étais blotti sous les couvertures, je me laissais croire qu'elle venait me border, qu'elle tenait finalement à moi, que je sentirais enfin ses lèvres sur mon front pour apaiser mes nuits. Ce qu'on peut être con quand on est jeune ! Quand on l'est moins aussi…

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai fini par me persuader que Mère m'aimait mais qu'elle n'osait le montrer – j'ai appris plus tard qu'il en était tout autrement. Je me suis mis en tête de la rendre fière. Vaste programme ! Je me suis fait tailleur d'habits ; je suis devenu le meilleur du pays, tant par mon savoir-faire que par mon sens du négoce – des qualités qui ne m'ont plus jamais quitté. Une chose en amenant une autre, je suis devenu riche. J'ai toujours aimé les belles choses. Je l'ai couverte de cadeaux. Elle m'a ignoré. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Elle m'a giflé. Sans doute n'aimais-je pas la bonne personne. Après tout, à presque trente ans, il était temps de couper le cordon, eut-il été un jour une réalité.

Une année durant, j'ai cherché la femme parfaite… L'Amour… sans trouver ni l'un ni l'autre. Certaines se moquaient de moi. D'autres ne cachaient pas leur attrait pour ma bourse. A l'époque, j'étais un garçon sensible… un brin émotif… J'ai plutôt mal supporté la pression que je m'étais imposé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me noyai dans le whisky à la taverne du village, sans doute en déversant tout mon mal-être. Cette nuit-là, je passai mon premier pacte, le dernier en tant qu'humain.

Je crois que le plus beau, c'est que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Même quand cette rousse pétillante, Holly Sullivan, est entrée dans ma vie. Même quand du jour au lendemain j'ai pris quelques centimètres, et pas seulement en taille si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais enfin heureux, que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais aimé. Le tailleur avait enfin trouvé la femme spécialement taillée pour lui (oui, elle était facile celle-là). Le mariage fut célébré avec plus de faste que la Couronne d'Ecosse. Mère était absente comme à son habitude. Cela n'empêcha pas la nuit de noces d'être des plus torrides – je vous fais grâce des détails. Enfin bref, des mois plus tard, le ventre de Holly s'arrondissait et j'avais toujours à l'esprit cette idée folle de rendre Mère fière. Avec le recul, je me dis que je refusais de voir la réalité en face. C'est fou comme les humains n'ont pas changé, même en quelques siècles…

J'allais me rendre compte que rien ne pouvait atteindre ma mère. Encore moins la naissance d'un héritier mâle. Mais moi je m'en fichais. Ma femme venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit : un fils, Gavin. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne me ravisse sa mère et que je me retrouve seul à élever ce misérable vermisseau, ce sale petit ingrat. L'une de mes premières sessions devait m'apprendre qu'une fois encore Mère n'y était pas étrangère.

De ce jour, je jurai de ne plus jamais me prendre dans les filets de l'Amour, de ne plus jamais me laisser gagner par les émotions ; elles nous apportaient toujours leur lot de déceptions. En un sens, je me suis senti plus proche de Mère. Je me suis retrouvé en elle dans l'impossibilité d'aimer, même si là encore ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Moi aussi je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux. Moi aussi je voulais tuer ce petit merdeux. Je l'aurais d'ailleurs fait si je n'étais pas mort avant. C'est la première fois que je vis pleurer ma mère, mais je crois que ce n'était que de rage. Avec ma mort, ce n'était pas une mais deux âmes que le Démon allait collecter – un contrat aussi juteux que celui-là, ça ne se refuse pas, c'est le genre de contrat qui ne se passe que tous les quatre ou cinq siècles. Pour un peu, je serais jaloux. Ce furent mes derniers moments dans la peau d'un insecte.

Quoi ? Je sais que vous en êtes un ! La franchise n'a jamais tué personne. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre ? C'est vraiment le cadet de vos soucis. Révisez vos priorités, mon ami ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Ma mort. Du grand spectacle. Horreur et hémoglobine. Quoi encore ? Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! J'ai arraché la langue de certains pour moins que ça. Vous pensez que…? Je n'ai pas su surmonter le traumatisme engendré par une mère dominatrice, castratrice ?

Ce que je vis aujourd'hui ne serait que l'expression de désirs bien trop longtemps refoulés ? Vous faites fausse route, docteur.

Vous savez qui je suis ? Oui, vu votre teint, je dirais oui… Donc vous savez également d'où je viens. Je vous ai gardé une place bien au chaud. L'Enfer, quelle merveilleuse école ! Une école où toutes les matières sont enseignées, les classiques comme les moins conventionnelles.

La torture est un langage universel qui n'a de cesse d'être réinventé et d'être expérimenté. Mère a toujours été un merveilleux sujet d'étude. Depuis mes premières armes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle a toujours été mon jouet préféré. J'aime à l'entendre supplier. De m'arrêter. De lui pardonner. De l'achever. Mais vous savez ce que c'est… Avec la fonction, on a des obligations et… il faut montrer le bon exemple. Non, vraiment, nos relations sont devenues infiniment plus saines. Mais si vous me dites que tout est de sa faute, rien ne m'empêche de la punir plus fermement.

Comment ça c'est contre-productif ? Vous savez Phil (vous permettez que je vous appelle Phil ?), dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de mal à torturer… enfin, j'veux dire 'punir'. Oui oui, je sais, on n'arrivera à rien si je continue à me cacher derrière des délires sadiques et… ? Si je n'arrive pas à gérer ma colère ? Mais mon pauvre monsieur, c'est le propre d'un démon de ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Nous refuser ce droit, nous enlèverait tout notre charme. Avouez que ce serait dommage… Nous nous nourrissons de la peur qu'on inspire autant que de la souffrance qu'on inflige. Quoi ! A vous entendre, on serait des monstres. Nous aussi, nous sommes des êtres vivants qui méritons de vivre. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Phil. En venant vous voir, je ne pensais pas être jugé. Oui, je sais, il faut savoir faire des concessions. C'est pas dans ma nature d'en faire. Mais si je veux faire parler mon inconscient pour comprendre mes motivations profondes… Blablabla.

Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais tout ceci a déjà des conséquences désastreuses. Notre enseignement vise à nous détacher de ce qui pourrait nous freiner dans nos activités, à nous défaire de notre humanité, de nos émotions (pour ne garder que les plus jouissives, ça va sans dire… Oui, je sais, question de point de vue). Un démon n'est pas censé douter. Un démon n'est pas censé être sensible. Il n'est pas censé ressentir. Pitié. Culpabilité. Affection. Tendresse. Ça le rend d'autant plus dangereux qu'il en devient imprévisible.

Je vends du rêve, moi, monsieur ! Le mensonge – ou plutôt l'omission – c'est mon métier. Si ce mal venait à s'étendre, si je venais à faillir, ce serait la mort de la profession. Imaginez donc ! Plus de contrats. Plus d'âmes. Plus de tortures. Plus de boulot. Les chaînes de torture qui se ferment. Des démons au chômage. On délocalise. On licencie à tout-va. L'Enfer se dépeuple. D'abord les damnés. Puis les Chiens. Puis les bourreaux. Comment on pourrait laisser une telle catastrophe se produire ? Et pourtant, ce ne serait que pour un petit plaisir coupable. Je voudrais juste encore une fois ressentir cette petite étincelle…

Moose m'a ouvert les yeux cette nuit-là. Il a réveillé mon cœur. Il a réveillé mon humanité. Il m'a forcé à me rappeler toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes dont je ne pensais pas manquer un jour. C'était cruel et quelque part, ça avait le goût du fruit défendu. Pourquoi croyez-vous que c'était aussi tentant ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on y prend goût ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que ça ne s'ébruite pas ? Que c'est un Graal ? Pardon ? Je suis ? Accroc ? Bien sûr que non. J'apprécie juste les bonnes choses. Le fait d'apprécier un bon whisky ou un champagne millésimé ne m'en rend pas plus dépendant. Certes, c'est encore plus précieux. Et oui, c'est vrai que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons d'excitation. C'est vrai… rien que de penser à la morsure de l'aiguille, je devine déjà la brûlure de ce suave poison. Je déteste autant que j'aspire à cette souffrance. Je me sens plus grand, plus fort, et en même temps si fragile… Une dose et me voilà unique ! Seul mais indispensable. Mais seul. Toujours seul. Pourquoi je suis seul hein, docteur ?

Avant j'étais le plus impitoyable. J'étais doué en bien des domaines et maintenant, tout ça n'a plus de sens. Comme si j'avais toujours vécu dans le mensonge. On me fuit. On me craint. On me respecte. Pourquoi ça ne suffit plus ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Pourquoi il y a toujours une partie de moi qui se raccroche à l'idée que je peux changer ? Parce que je le vaux bien. Parce qu'il le faut. Pour ressentir ce délicat poison dans mes veines. C'est le prix à payer pour être un incompris. C'est le prix de la pénitence…" _La pénitence…_

Un silence déconcertant envahit soudain la pièce, un silence que Crowley s'empressa de briser, sourire aux lèvres.

"Ça m'a fait du bien de vous parler, docteur. C'était… libérateur ! Et vous voyez mon cher Phil, ça c'est un souci. Comprenez-moi bien, je vous apprécie. Vraiment. Mais les affaires sont les affaires. Je suis en pleine campagne électorale. Je ne voudrais pas que des rumeurs viennent gâcher mes chances. Les enjeux sont bien trop grands. Je crains donc que notre collaboration ne doive cesser… définitivement et sans délai."

L'homme se débattait contre une force invisible qui le maintenait contre son fauteuil. Ses lèvres remuaient sans émettre le moindre son. Son visage trahissait sa panique. Et pas seulement à cause de tous ces désagréments.

Crowley s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Je sais ce que je t'ai promis, Phil Connors. En temps normal, ma parole aurait valu de l'or, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais te faire une faveur. Je te libère de notre contrat."

L'homme lui lança un regard plein d'espoir qui se mua vite en terreur quand il vit le roi de l'Enfer claquer des doigts. L'instant d'après, son corps disparaissait dans les flammes.

"J'ai dit que je t'évitais l'Enfer, pas que je te laissais en vie. Ma compassion a des limites."


End file.
